<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мимолётность by sunshite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355383">Мимолётность</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshite/pseuds/sunshite'>sunshite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshite/pseuds/sunshite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Всего одно мимолётное прикосновение способно изменить чью-то жизнь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лифт, полностью забитый людьми, которые разговаривают по телефону, некоторые, уставшие от бега, пытаются отдышаться, другие усиленно перебирают пальцами в ожидании своего этажа. Бэкхён зажат между ними, воздуха становилось всё меньше. Он начал пробираться к выходу, его этаж был уже следующим, не справляясь с давкой, он отчаянием крикнул: «Пропустите, мне нужно выйти!». Но люди всё также стояли неподвижно. Пытаясь протиснуться через них, уже ближе к выходу, Бэк споткнулся о чью-то ногу и был уже на полпути к полу, но кто-то поймал его за запястье и поставил на ноги. Двери лифта почти закрылись, когда он пробежал между ними. «Спасибо!», — бросил мужчина, закрытым дверям лифта.</p><p>Бэкхён работал младшим бухгалтером, в компании по разработке игр Reign, их предприятие было одним из самых больших во всей Корее и славилось своими играми для ПК и телефонов.</p><p>Центральный офис находился около главной площади города, в южной части которой, расположен фонтан, включённый он был похож на водяную стену, проходящую вдоль всей улицы. В северной же части находится так называемый Цветочный ковёр, цветник, в котором растёт около двухсот тысяч прекрасных цветов. Ночью плац, как и весь Сеул мерцал тысячами вывесок, приглашающих всех выпить, потанцевать в клубе или попеть в караоке. Многие люди приходили в это место отдыхать и насладиться красотой площади, в основном это были ученики старшей школы и студенты первых курсов. Группы уличных танцоров приходили сюда чтобы, заработать или приобрести известность. Всё это больше походило на большую вечеринку, чем на ночной город. На фоне этого, их здание казалось обычным, серым небоскрёбом, каким оно и было. Высотка имела в общей сложности около семидесяти этажей и всего два лифта на три компании и несколько кафе.</p><p>Их компания находилась на верхних этажах, а сам Бэкхён работал на пятьдесят девятом этаже, при этом стараясь не подходить близко к окнам, потому что до смерти боялся высоты.</p><p>Бён пришёл на своё рабочее место за пять минут до начала рабочего дня. Его стол, был захламлён не отсортированными документами, что начальник так любезно положил ему на стол. Разбирая бумаги, он думал о том, что вот уже на протяжении последних двух лет он постепенно начинал походить на своего отца. Ничем не примечательный, обыкновенный человек, любящий свою семью, был с детства примером для него, но с годами он совсем замкнулся в себе и начал пить. Кладя последний листок в теперь уже аккуратную стопочку, Бэк включил компьютер и начал проверять документы, которые прислал ему главный бухгалтер в выходные. «Он хоть когда-нибудь спит?!» — думал Бэкхён, уже второй час, сидевший за одним документом при этом, успевая, пить чай.</p><p>— Эй, Бэк, не хочешь пообедать с нами в кафе на первом? — спросил его, старший бухгалтер — Ким Минсок.</p><p>— Да, через пять минут подойду, — проговорил Бён не отрываясь от компьютера.</p><p>Думая о том, с кем «нами», и почему его друг решил обедать в кафе, а не как обычно в офисе, как-никак Минсок был не очень общительным, скромным, из всей бухгалтерии он общался с ним и заместителем главного бухгалтера.</p><p>Быстро сохранив почти проверенный документ и отключив компьютер, Бэк направился, к лифту, в котором сейчас было не так забито как утром, но народу было, конечно, немало. «Почему нельзя было поставить ещё один лифт?!», — размышлял он, бегло пробегая взглядом по людям, стоящим рядом с ним.</p><p>Спустившись на первый этаж, он сразу направился в сторону кафе.</p><p>Кафе было заставлено мягкими зелёными диванчиками, столы между ними были деревянными и имели скрученные железные ножки. На стенах был рельеф в виде дерева, кроме этого они были украшены навесами с живыми цветами, картинами с зеленью и пейзажами. Тёплый приглушённый свет придавал домашнюю и уютную атмосферу.</p><p>Зайдя туда, он огляделся и, встретившись взглядом с Мином, направился к нему за стол, попутно пытаясь разглядеть тех, кто сидит с ним за столиком.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, господин Ким, — поприветствовал он начальника охраны Ким Чонина.</p><p>— А вы...— не зная имени, начал Бэкхён.</p><p>— Начальник программистов, Пак Чанёль, — ответил второй мужчина, рассматривая нового знакомого.</p><p>Бён в свою очередь тоже не упустил возможности изучить внешность знаменитого Пак Чанёля — главного красавца компании. Бэкхён слышал о нем немного, но даже и представить не мог насколько, тот был красив. Тёмная кудрявая челка доходит ему почти до глаз, которые, как показалось Бэкхёну, занимали половину лица и, наверное, настолько же огромные эльфийские уши.</p><p>Пак был очарован, как ему показалось совсем хрупким телом Бёна. Ниже его на голову, смотрящий на него снизу-вверх прямо в глаза, хотелось просто взять обнять и никогда не отпускать.</p><p>— Может, хватит уже? — с какой-то злостью в голосе сказал Минсок.</p><p>Оба парня синхронно повернули головы на Мина, который смотрел на них своим холодным взглядом. Бэкхён вздрогнул и отведя взгляд занял своё место рядом с другом. Чанёль же продолжал смотреть на Минсока с какой-то грустью и тоже сел на диванчик.</p><p>Несколько секунд все молчали. Неловкую атмосферу помог разрядить Чонин, который начал рассказывать какую-то смешную историю о котах под его окном. Но Бэк слушал его вполуха, потому что из его головы ни как не мог уйти образ рассерженного Минсока. «Чем я мог так разозлить его?», — думал Бэкхён, опустив голову и начав перебирать пальцами под столом.</p><p>Парень даже не заметил, как на него пялился Пак. С таким взглядом он был похож на зверя, выслеживающего свою добычу. Другие люди, работавшие в их компании, заметили это и начали перешёптываться между собой.</p><p>Когда принесли еду, Хён отвлёкся от своих мыслей и начал кушать. Пак тоже отвлёкся от рассматривания младшего бухгалтера и перевел свой взгляд на тарелку.</p><p>Доев свою порцию и дождавшись пока Минсок расплатится, Бэкхён попрощался с новыми знакомыми, и они направились в свой отдел. По дороге он начал расспрашивать Мина о деталях их знакомства с Чонином и Чанёлем.</p><p>***</p><p>Домой Бэкки пришёл уставший и подавленный. Главный бухгалтер отчитал его за медлительность, перед этим похвалив за порядок на рабочем месте. Но ему всё равно пришлось задержаться и проверить до конца оставшийся отчёт.</p><p>По дороге домой все его мысли занимал сегодняшний обед. Он был каким-то странным, а мистер Пак даже немного пугал. Смущало и странное поведение Мина, ниоткуда взявшаяся злость и холодные глаза очень напрягали Бэкхёна.</p><p>Бэк прошёл в свою комнату. Она была небольшой и уютной. Двуспальная кровать занимает чуть меньше половины всей комнаты. Сейчас на ней лежит светлый скомканный плед. По всей комнате разбросаны подушки с разноцветными узорами. Недалеко от кровати стоит маленькая тумбочка с ночником, по форме напоминающим шар. Напротив, кровати расположен аккуратный столик с ноутбуком. Слева стоит небольшой комод, шкафчики в нем чередуются от темного к светлому. Над ним висит большое зеркало с деревянной рамкой. Решив сразу переодеться, он подошёл к комоду. Начиная расстёгивать рубашку, он заметил на своём плече...</p><p>— МЕТКА!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Бэкхён с детства мечтал встретить своего соулмейта. Не важно был бы это статный мужчина или маленькая стройная девушка. Думал о том, как они вместе будут гулять по парку, как прикасаясь друг к другу будут чувствовать тепло разливающееся по всему телу. Как будут воспитывать ребёнка, не важно их собственного или приёмного. Читая в интернете о соулмейтах, он нашёл расшифровки цветов и пытался все запомнить, чтобы, увидев их на теле знать кто это наверняка. Со временем он перестал зацикливаться на этом, потому что был погружен в работу.</p>
<p>Сидя на кровати и рассматривая одуванчик на своём плече, Бэкхён судорожно перебирал все события прошедшего дня. Кого он успел коснуться? Как его теперь искать? А что если мужчина пришёл увольняться и больше он его не увидет? На ум ему пришёл тот человек поймавший его за запястье в лифте. Он не видел его лица и Бэку уже хотелось выть от безысходности. Как-никак человек, которого он искал в детстве начитавшись детских сказок, был совсем рядом, буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки.</p>
<p>Сходив в душ и успокоившись, Бэкхён настроился на позитивный лад, думая, что вряд ли он далеко убежит все-таки работают в одной компании, наверное.</p>
<p>Быстро натянув на себя пижаму, Бэк отправился на кухню. Она была маленькой, когда он только сюда переехал ему пришлось сделать тут капитальный ремонт. Поэтому тут всё выглядит более новым. Несколько деревянных тумб стоят вдоль стены, над ними на стене похожие по стилю шкафчики. Между ними плита с вытяжкой. Раковина расположилась на одной из тумб, рядом у окна стоит большой белый холодильник, на нём много магнитов и прикреплённых ими фотографий. В центре кухни стоит маленький деревянный стол и стулья со светлой обивкой.</p>
<p>Заварив себе чай и достав имбирное печенье из шкафа, он прошёл в свою комнату. После увиденной метки пропало желание прийти и лечь спать, хотелось узнать хотя бы примерное имя его соулмейта. Поэтому Бэкхён сел за компьютер и набрав на Ever свой запрос, нажал на кнопку поиска. Ему предстала страница с именами, обозначающими метку в виде одуванчика: Минсон, Пинёль, Мукбаль, Чанёль, Минчоль... и ещё около полсотни похожих имён. Увидев знакомое имя, Бэкхён начал размышлять о новом знакомом, но думая, что если он начальник, то не опаздывает, а значит не мог оказаться с ним в том лифте, отбросил этот вариант. Решив обдумать всё ещё раз утром, Бэк вымыл посуду, поставил на место недоеденное печенье и отправился спать.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Нет Бён Бэкхён, я не буду этого делать, — сердито проговорил Минсок, смотря на Бэкхёна, что стоял напротив и умолял его найти людей с именами из списка, — Ты хоть понимаешь, как это сложно проверить весь штат сотрудников?! У меня нет на это времени, да и у тебя тоже. Иди работай!</p>
<p>Бэкхён, погрустнел, но поспешил выполнить приказ старшего бухгалтера. Перебирая очередную стопку бумажек, Бэк думал, что в обед надо подойти к Чонину и попросить его посмотреть записи с камер в лифте. Что он и сделал, но...</p>
<p>— Прости, Бэкхён, но я не могу показывать людям записи на которых присутствует кто-то кроме них без согласия.</p>
<p>— Может ты сделаешь исключение для меня? — спросил Бён и состроил милую мордашку.</p>
<p>— Прости, я ещё не настолько хорошо тебя знаю, вдруг тебе это нужно для чего-то плохого.</p>
<p>— Ладно, тогда может пообедаем вместе?</p>
<p>— Бэк, я замужем и у меня двое детей.</p>
<p>— Я имел в виду по-дружески.</p>
<p>— Во-первых, мы не друзья, а просто знакомые, во-вторых, так и быть я пообедаю с тобой, если ты заплатишь.</p>
<p>Зайдя в кафе на первом этаже, они сели за столик рядом с окном. Из разговора Бэкхён успел узнать, что Чонин познакомился со своим мужем ещё в школе, спасая его от хулиганов, а потом неся в медпункт, и ещё много ненужной информации о Чанёле, которой Ким любезно с ним поделился.</p>
<p>Во время разговора Чонин то и дело активно жестикулировал, стараясь показать всю комичность сцены, которую описывал. Бэк изредка посмеивался над действительно смешными историями и сам, рассказывая свои, недалеко уходил от охранника в плане выражения эмоций.</p>
<p>За разговором они не сразу заметили, как, принесли их заказ. Пока они ели, Бэкхён расспрашивал Чонина о Минсоке, на что тот ответил, что он поссорился со своим парнем и решил пойти в клуб развеяться. «Парнем? У Минсока есть парень? Почему он мне не сказал? Мы вообще друзья?», — думал Бэк, уже доедая свою порцию.</p>
<p>— Спасибо за обед Бэкхён, ещё увидимся, — Чонин потрепал Бэкхёна по мягким волосам и удалился.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Вернувшись на свое рабочее место, Бэкхён начал усердно работать, стараясь закончить всё как можно раньше и попросить Мина дать ему список сотрудников. Закончив, Бён направился к Минсоку в кабинет.</p>
<p>— И сколько ты собираешься над этим сидеть? — спросил Мин, перекидывая на флешку документ.</p>
<p>— Пока не найду всех подходящих.</p>
<p>— А потом что? Всех их перелапаешь?</p>
<p>— Я не знаю, может и да, — буркнул Бэкхён, взяв из рук друга флешку.</p>
<p>Просидев в офисе ещё около двух часов за перебиранием имен, Бэк, собрав свои вещи в дипломат, отправился домой.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Когда Бэк вернулся домой, он завалился на мягкую кровать и начал перебирать события сегодняшнего дня. Ему отказали в проверке камер, из семидесяти имен он проверил только десять. Пообедав с Чонином, он понял, что Ким довольно хороший парень с любящей семьей и что Чанёль тоже не против пообедать с ним. Единственной радостью за день было то, что главный бухгалтер его похвалил за быстро сделанную работу. В общем день был не очень продуктивным и его это очень огорчило.</p>
<p>Чтобы отвлечься от грустных мыслей, Бэкхен достал свой телефон и скачал первую попавшуюся игру. Поиграв в неё десять минут, он сразу же отбросил телефон в сторону и закрыл глаза. Клонило в сон и не получалось сосредоточиться, поэтому Бэк просто решил подремать, уткнувшись носом в мягкий плед.</p>
<p>Неожиданно раздался звонок в дверь, заставивший Бёна вздрогнуть и открыть глаза. Быстро поправляя на себе одежду, Бэкхён отправился к двери. «Кого могло сюда принести?», — подумал Хён прежде чем открыть дверь.</p>
<p>— Господин Бён Бэкхён? — спросил курьер и увидев кивок продолжил, — вам цветы от господина, пожелавшего остаться неизвестным, распишитесь, пожалуйста, — сказал курьер, протягивая Бэкхёну листок для подписи.</p>
<p>После того как Бён оставил подпись, курьер отдал букет и поспешил уйти. Красные тюльпаны в руках Бэкхёна были обёрнуты в крафт-бумагу и завязаны тонкой золотистой лентой.</p>
<p>Развернув записку, прикрепленную к цветам Бэк прочитал «Мне кажется, что я уже влюблён в тебя»</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Подходящих по именам было шестнадцать. Чтобы узнать, есть ли у них соулмейты понадобилось ещё несколько дней. Поспрашивал знакомых, расспросил у Чонина, с которым они успели подружиться. Пришлось даже сходить к Чанёлю, который как-то странно на него смотрел и очень зло крикнул, что все в его отделе устроены.</p>
<p>Закончил он только через неделю, при этом, продолжая, замечать странности в поведении Минсока. Тот часто пропадал из отдела, больше не звал его обедать и стал выглядеть подавлено.</p>
<p>Что делать дальше Бэкхён не знал и решил оставить на потом. Ведь сейчас выходной. И чтобы не тратить время он решил выяснить отношения с Минсоком, пригласив его вечером в кафе.</p>
<p>Собираясь на встречу с другом, Бэкхён сильно нервничал. За прошедшую неделю они почти не виделись и его пугало депрессивное настроение друга.</p>
<p>Одеться он решил, как можно проще. Немного большая по размеру красная футболка была заправлена в синие джинсы, напоминающие спортивные штаны, из обуви он выбрал обычные белые кеды.</p>
<p>Это кафе отличалось от того, что в офисе, тем, что интерьер тут более простой. Мягкие коричневые стулья, стояли за маленькими круглыми столиками. Стены были бежевыми, на них располагались бра, светившие теплым светом. Картины на стенах были пастельных тонов и изображали разные абстрактные фигуры.</p>
<p>— Привет, Минсок, — сказал Бэкхен, обнимая друга.</p>
<p>— Привет, я бы хотел сказать тебе кое-что важное, — ответил Мин, прежде чем они сели за столик.</p>
<p>— Ты, хочешь рассказать мне о своем парне? — спросил Бэк, с надеждой глядя на друга.</p>
<p>— Откуда знаешь?</p>
<p>— Чонин сказал, что, когда вы познакомились, ты поссорился с парнем.</p>
<p>— Давай я расскажу все сначала, только не перебивай, — почти прошептал Минсок внимательно глядя на Бэкхена.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Все началось около года назад. Тогда Минсок не особо разбирался в отношениях, был как маленький прекрасный цветок, никогда не знавший бед. Но беда пришла. И имя ей было Пак Чанёль.</p>
<p>Они познакомились на одном из корпоративов в их компании. Этот вечер, казалось, не отличался от других, большая часть людей были незнакомы Киму и знакомится с кем-то не слишком хотелось. Подвыпившему ему очень понравился такой же нетрезвый Пак, а тому было настолько всё равно кто.</p>
<p>Их отношения сразу начались не слишком правильно. Но Мин всё равно смог влюбиться в Чанёля, он казался ему таким милым и непосредственным ребенком. Этот самый ребёнок очень быстро дорос до главы отдела и что-то изменилось тогда.</p>
<p>Чан перестал даже в выходные дни уделять время Минсоку. Раньше они могли находиться вместе целыми днями и совсем не ссорится. Пак дарил множество разнообразных цветов и мягких игрушек, от которых вскоре пришлось избавиться чтобы не напоминать о потерянных отношениях.</p>
<p>Пак был всегда очень добрым. Когда Чанёль, понял, что это было лишь наваждение, начал считать эти отношения ошибкой. Он пытался отдалиться от Минсока, чтобы их расставание не так сильно его задело. Но Мин совсем этого не замечал и старался встречаться с Чаном чаще. Навязчивые действия Кима только больше давили на жалость Чанёлю, и он решил, что обязательно должен был всё прекратить, но не знал как.</p>
<p>Вскоре Чан встретил своего соулмейта. Он в тот же вечер попытался разорвать все отношения с Мином. Тот день стал самым кошмарным в жизни Кима, его сердце казалось разбилось и оставило после себя лишь несколько маленьких осколков. Всю последнюю неделю Ким пытался собрать эти осколки и бегал за Чанёлем и просил ещё шанс. Но он все игнорировал, а потом рассказал Минсоку кто его соулмейт и ради их счастья Мин решил оставить попытки вернуть Пака. Они весь вечер просидели, держась за руки и вместе пытались отпустить прошлое.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Минсок, рассказывая все это, дрожал и смотрел в пол. Но закончив, ему стало легче и спокойней. Ворошить прошлое конечно неприятно, но скрывать это он больше не мог.</p>
<p>Подняв взгляд, Ким встретился взглядом с Бэкхёном. По бледным щекам друга аккуратными дорожками текли слёзы. Бэк потянулся к Мину и взял его дрожащие ладони в свои.</p>
<p>— Прости. Я не говорил тебе раньше, потому что не был уверен в наших отношениях, они вроде бы есть, а вроде их и не было вовсе.</p>
<p>— Ну и пошёл этот Пак Чанёль к чёрту, да, Мини? — Бэкхён улыбнулся своей обворожительной улыбкой и вокруг будто стало светлее.</p>
<p>— Бэки, понимаешь я оставил его только, потому что его соулмейт — это ты.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Бэкхён был в шоке, от этого заявления. Он начал думать, что Пак Чанёль какой-то шизофреник, раз не мог просто подойти и сказать. А цветы, кому нужны цветы если не знаешь от кого они? А Минсок буквально брошенный две недели назад, словно тот же цветок, но уже успевший начать вянуть из-за той беды, которую встретил на своём пути.</p>
<p>Дыхание Бэкхёна участилось от злости. Хотелось врезать Чанёлю за всё, что он сделал его другу. Но с другой стороны начал объясняться его интерес к Паку в первый день их знакомства.</p>
<p>Попросив у Минсока адрес Чанёля и получив его благословение, он вышел из кафе.</p>
<p>Бэк садится в первое попавшееся такси. По пути он думает о том, как же Мину не повезло. Мысли в его голове не давали ему успокоится и только больше разжигали злость.</p>
<p>Расплатившись с таксистом, Бэкхён забежал в подъезд, благо из него выходила компания каких-то подростков.</p>
<p>Поднявшись на лифте на нужный этаж, он позвонил в дверь.</p>
<p>Когда дверь открылась, ему предстал Чанёль.</p>
<p>Он был искренне удивлен неожиданному гостю. Из одежды на нем была обычная серая футболка и яркие оранжевые шорты чуть выше колена. Такой вид, конечно немного удивил Бэка, который видел Чана только в строгом черном костюме.</p>
<p>Чанёль немного отошел, пропуская Бэкхёна в квартиру.</p>
<p>— Привет, что тебе... — Пак не успел договорить как Бён влепил ему пощечину и в это мгновение метки обоих начали гореть.</p>
<p>— Как ты мог так с ним поступить, — начал Бён, — а со мной? Зачем нужно было присылать мне эти дурацкие цветы? Ты скотина Пак Чанёль и не заслуживаешь моего доверия!</p>
<p>Бэк продолжил задавать множество вопросов, попутно обвиняя его во всех смертных грехах. Не слушая Чана, он продолжал повышать голос и через несколько минут перешел на крик. Чанёль больше не пытался вставить свое слово и просто ждал пока Бэкхён успокоится. Но Бён увидев спокойное выражение лица Чана, только больше начал беситься. И похоже не собирался останавливаться.</p>
<p>— Почему мой соулме... — Не успел Бэк договорить очередную колкость, как Пак заткнул его поцелуем и приобнял его за талию.</p>
<p>— Что ты...?</p>
<p>— Я буду целовать тебя до тех пор, пока не выслушаешь меня, — сказав это, Чан продолжил терзать губы Бёна.</p>
<p>От меток начало исходить тепло. Оно распространилось по всему телу, заставляя его гореть. Горячо. Казалось ещё чу-чуть и они вместе начнут гореть. Стало не только жарко, а мокро, пот начал маленькими капельками бежать по их лицам. Стало не по себе и Бэк вырвался из объятий Чанёля:</p>
<p>— Прекрати, я выслушаю тебя только прекрати.</p>
<p>— Я люблю тебя Бэкхён, с самой первой нашей встречи. Наши отношения с Минсоком уже давно начали разваливаться. А ты... я не знаю, наверное, это была любовь с первого взгляда, — Пак перевёл дыхание и продолжил, — в тот день когда я послал тебе цветы был не готов, боялся твоей реакции на отношения с Мисоком. Ведь кто-то из нас обязательно бы рассказал, потому что правда всегда всплывает. Я впервые в жизни увидел, как образуется метка, когда поймал тебя тогда в лифте, — Чанёль показал аккуратную белую ромашку на своём запястье.</p>
<p>— Я понимаю Чанёль, но как мне смотреть в глаза Мини, он и правда заслуживает большего, — Бэкхён успокоился и понял, что говорил всё на эмоциях, но злость ни куда не пропала.</p>
<p>— Он обязательно кого-то найдёт, как такой, как он, вообще может быть один? — Чан начал улыбаться, смотря на Бэкхёна и думая, что всё начало налаживаться.</p>
<p>— Так и быть, я дам тебе ещё один шанс.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>И Чанёль не упустил свой шанс.</p>
<p>Уже через месяц дежурств у подъезда Бэкхёна с цветами, его наградили первым поцелуем в щёку. А затем стена Бэка начала рушиться с астрономической скоростью. Именно два месяца спустя состоялось их первое свидание, на крыше дома Чана, который, кстати, был таким же огромным, как и его хозяин.</p>
<p>Бэкхён чувствовал тепло не исходящее от меток, когда находился в объятиях Пака. Было так спокойно и тихо, что, казалось они одни в этом огромном мире. Но Бэка до сих пор мучали угрызения совести, связанные с Минсоком. Тот пытался улыбаться при виде Бёна, но его наполненные печалью глаза, говорили за него.</p>
<p>И наконец появился тот, кто смог избавить Бэкхёна от чувства вины. Ким Чондэ влетел в их отдел, словно ураган, сметая всё, что движется, включая Минсока, которому после помог подняться.</p>
<p>«Ты вроде ничего, да ещё и мой соулмейт. Давай встречаться!», — это были первые слова, сказанные Чондэ Мину, а затем послышался громких хлопок, с которым ладонь Минсока встретилась с лицом его соулмейта. Тот в ответ лишь посмеялся и крикнул на весь отдел: «Бьёт значит любит!».</p>
<p>Затем начался конфетно-букетный период для Минсока и Чондэ. Таким счастливым Бэкхён не видел своего друга уже давно, казалось, что тот скоро лопнет от передоза сладкого.</p>
<p>Уже через пару месяцев вся бухгалтерия была завалена цветами, а в центре гордо стоял Чонде держа красную коробочку в руках. Тот день останется в памяти надолго, как никак это день, когда Бэкхёну сделали предложение правда немного неожиданно.</p>
<p>Минсок конечно отказался от предложения мотивируя это тем что они ещё недостаточно давно знакомы. Тогда коробку с кольцом ловко перехватил Чанёль стоявший где-то неподалёку и с надеждой в глазах спросил Бэкхёна: «Мы, конечно тоже не особо давно знакомы, но не зря же Чондэ тащил всё это сюда? Так, что, Бён Бэкхён, согласен ли ты стать Пак Бэкхёном?».</p>
<p>— Конечно, да,Чани, — Бэк, надел колечко на палец и, как только Пак поднялся с колен,сразу прыгнул ему на шею и, так чтобы его никто не слышал прошептал, —свадьбу планируй только после того как познакомишься с моими родителями, милый.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. afterwards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Чани-и! — кричит Бэкхён, слыша, как открылась входная дверь.</p><p>С их знакомства прошло два года. За это время произошло много плохого и хорошего: Бэкхён попал под сокращение и теперь работал по коротким контрактам на дому, зато Чанёля повысили до директора и теперь с работы его всегда ждал муж.</p><p>В его растянутой футболке, которая и ему была большевата, в шортах до коленок Бэкхён выглядел очень мило. Но его характер совсем не соответствует внешнему виду, если только его муж задерживался на работе больше получаса, то сразу начинались вспышки ревности.</p><p>Но на самом деле ему просто не хватало Чанёля, ощущения тепла, исходящего от него, находиться целыми днями одному было немного боязно.</p><p>Тогда Бэкхёну и пришла идея завести ребёнка, но он уже месяц не может рассказать об этом мужу. Боится его реакции.</p><p>Уже несколько раз, пока Чанёль был на работе, он ездил по детдомам в одном из них он нашёл их милых маленьких мальчика и девочку. Он, конечно, не ожидал, что их будет двое, сначала он просто увидел прелестную Панхи, а после и познакомился с ее братом.</p><p>Их не хотели брать из-за того, что малыш Инхи болел, а разлучать двойняшек было нельзя. Но Бэкхён был уверен, что мог справиться с этим.</p><p>Чанёль замечал странности в поведении супруга и не знал, что с этим делать.</p><p>Однажды, возвращаясь пораньше домой, он заметил, как его муж выходит из чужой машины, улыбаясь какой-то женщине. Тогда он подумал, что это просто подруга, но почему он не рассказал ему о ней?</p><p>Сомнения грызли его с каждым днём, и сегодня он наконец решил поговорить об этом. Усевшись за стол напротив друг друга, они смотрели в глаза напротив, словно пытались что-то прочитать в них.</p><p>— Я хочу тебе кое-что рассказать.</p><p>— Я хочу тебе кое-что рассказать.</p><p>Они оба рассмеялись и подумали, что они начали мыслить одинаково.</p><p>— Ты первый, — улыбнулся Чанёль, радуясь, наконец, услышать правду.</p><p>— Я-я, — запнулся Бэкхён, — я хочу детей, Чанёль.</p><p>Это было неожиданно. Не такого ответа он ждал от мужа. Он совсем не против детей и был бы счастлив, завести малыша.</p><p>— Фух, я уже подумал, что ты хочешь бросить меня. Конечно, если ты хочешь, то я тоже хочу.</p><p>— Правда? — воодушевился Бэк, — но есть одна проблема, я ездил в приют и увидел там двойняшек, они такие хорошие. Но если ты скажешь нет я пойму. Девочка здорова, а вот мальчик…</p><p>— Бэкхён, мы не первый год вместе, и я всегда тебя поддержу, — Чан улыбнулся, накрывая аккуратные чужие пальчики своими.</p><p>— Сможем ли мы это потянуть? Он же не один, их двое, — Бэкхёну самому стало страшно, он уже сам начал сомневаться в том, что справится.</p><p>— Уже поздно отступать, ты сам переложил, — на этом тема с детьми больше не поднималась сегодня.</p><p>— Что ты хотел мне сказать? — вспомнил Бэкхён.</p><p>— Ты такой милый сегодня.</p><p>Эти слова вогнали Бэка в краску. Он проследил взглядом Чанёля, который обошёл их небольшой столик и остановился за его спиной. Чувствовать большие теплые руки на своих плечах было приятно, но более ощутимым стал пожар, разгоревшийся на плече и переходящий прямо в сердце.</p><p>Бэкхён повернул голову, подзывая мужа ближе и прикасаясь к его сладким губам. Обхватив его за шею, он всё сильнее ухватывался за него. Не почувствовав под собой стула, Бэк почти не удивился, ведь его муж всегда говорил, что он для него как пушинка. Его понесли в сторону их спальни…</p><p>***</p><p>Усыновление детей — это не такая простая задача, как могло показаться Чанёлю и Бэкхёну.</p><p>Столько бумаг Чан не видел с тех пор, как сдавал макулатуру в детстве. Но из-за того, что он был слишком воодушевлен, как и Бэкхён, всё закончилось быстро.</p><p>После начались походы по психологам и в школу приемных родителей. А ещё нужно было купить игрушки, мебель и одежду для детей. Дел прибавлял ремонт в комнате, которую они не использовали, но теперь в ней будут жить дети.</p><p>Всё было готово только через полгода. Они стоят перед дверью в детский дом, оба не бритые, с сальными волосами, но с широкими улыбками на лицах.</p><p>Панхи и Инхи быстро семенили своими маленькими ножками, чтобы оказаться в объятиях новых родителей. Бэкхён целует их обоих в щёку и берёт за руку Инхи, рядом с которым держа за руку Чанёля, идёт его маленькая сестрёнка.</p><p>Со стороны они действительно были похожи на настоящую семью, какой они себя и считали.</p><p>***</p><p>— Я вас поздравляю, после операции Инхи будет полностью здоров, — монотонно говорил врач, смотря на Бэка.</p><p>— Отлично, когда она пройдет? — Бэкхён надеялся на скорейшее выздоровление, как-никак скоро мальчик уже пойдет в школу, и ему было бы сложно с обострениями тонзиллита.</p><p>— У нас большая очередь, но мы сделаем всё возможное, чтобы провести её к концу лета, а пока продолжайте принимать таблетки и следовать указаниям врача.</p><p>— Спасибо вам, до свидания мистер Бин.</p><p>***</p><p>Панхи, одетая в миленькое жёлтое платьице, со смехом убегала от папы и брата, а всё, потому что она не хотела заплетать свои длинные волосы. И вот, когда они снова забежали на кухню Бэкхён решил схитрить.</p><p>— Ааа, — закричал он и сделал вид что, упал на пол и ударился.</p><p>— Пап, только не умирай, — Панхи и Инхи в одно мгновение оказались рядом и начали трясти его за плечи.</p><p>— Попалась! — обрадовался Бэк, хватая за руки дочку.</p><p>— Так нечестно, почему вы не заплетаетесь?</p><p>— Потому что у нас нет таких красивых волос как у тебя, милая, — папа усадил дочь на её кроватку и, взяв в руки расчёску, начал аккуратность расчёсывать блестящие волосы.</p><p>— Хочешь, я попрошу папу меня не подстригать, и мы будем вместе заплетаться? — спросил мальчик, залезая на кровать рядом с сестрой.</p><p>— Хочу!</p><p>Звонок в дверь прервал их небольшой разговор и если Инхи побежал к двери сразу, то папа продолжал делать красивую прическу дочке.</p><p>— Ты сегодня рано, — удивился Бэкхён, проходя на кухню и начиная готовить ужин.</p><p>— Да, работы почти не было, вот я и отпросился, — сказал Чанёль, рассматривая своего мужа, что надел голубой фартук с милым зайчиком, — давай я приготовлю, а ты посиди с ними.</p><p>— Может лучше ты? Они весь день не видели тебя.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Чан приобнял чужую талию и, убирая отросшую чёлку, поцеловал мужа в щёку.</p><p>Наконец-то можно было выдохнуть спокойно. Жизнь стала сложнее, но это было лишь в радость. Дети заметно выросли с тех пор, как они их забрали, что не могло не радовать.</p><p>Всё-таки не зря два года назад Чанёлю был дан шанс.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>